


Best Boyfriend Ever

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek cheers him up, M/M, stiles is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is having a bad day, good thing Derek's there to help him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Boyfriend Ever

**Author's Note:**

> based off a small tumblr prompt

Stiles was in a self-deprecating mood one afternoon. He failed his psych exam and dropped a cup of coffee less than 30 seconds after buying it. It was a day where nothing went right and it made him hate himself a little bit more. 

Stiles walked into the loft and threw himself on the couch, continuing to mumble to himself about any and everything. 

Derek went and got a snack ready for Stiles, giving his boyfriend a few moments to cool off before he went to help him deal with everything. 

When Derek walked in the room with a couple sandwiches and beers, he carefully placed them in front of Stiles before sitting down next to him, waiting for Stiles to start talking. 

“I’m just- so dumb. I knew i needed to study more but did I? No. I went to the movies with Scott and because of that I failed my exam. And the coffee thing. How stupid do you have to be to spill a cup of coffee like that. I’m just so clumsy honestly. And don’t even get me started on how I look. Today there was a group of little kids on campus and one came up to me and asked why I had dots on my face. I’ve always hated my moles but no one’s ever pointed them out to me. I’m just not worth it really. Why do you even put up with me?”

Stiles let out a sigh before pulling his feet up onto the couch and turning to face Derek. 

Derek placed his beer back on the table before turning towards Stiles. 

“Watch yourself, that’s my boyfriend you’re talking about,” he smirked. 

At this, Stiles heart started to beat faster and faster. 

“Oh god what’s wrong Stiles what did I do?” Derek said, worry lacing through his words. 

“N-nothing. I just- you called me your boyfriend. And I know we’re dating. But you’ve never actually referred to me as your boyfriend before and I wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.”

“Alright boyfriend. But all that stuff you said about yourself- none of it’s true. You know it’s not. You failed the exam because the material was harder than expected, that’s all. And you dropped the coffee because I bet the worker didn’t put the lid on properly. And that little kid? I bet they were so jealous you had all those ‘dots’ on your face. They’re like stars and you can connect them and make constellations. Anyone would be jealous of that,” Derek said, wrapping his arms around Stiles until he could maneuver them and end up on top of Stiles. 

“You mean it?” Stiles asked, looking up at Derek, searching his face for any indication of a lie. 

“I absolutely mean it. I love you Stiles. Best boyfriend ever.”

Derek leaned down to kiss Stiles, hoping at least for today, he could help kiss his boyfriend’s troubles away.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
